THE GACKTJOB GIRL
by thegacktjunkie
Summary: JROCK.You-san is temporarily incapacitated, so gackt replaces him with... a girl! sweet simple romantic fic starring Chachamaru X O.C. miyavi X O.C keep sneaking in, dunno why! and also starring Camui Gackt, Junji, Ju -Ken etc from Gacktjob. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**THE GACKTJOB GIRL**

SUMMARY- Romance/ Comedy. You-san is temporarily incapacitated, so Gackt replaces him with…a girl! She comes and promptly falls in love with Chacha-san. A candy floss romance starring Chacha X O.C. and rest of Gacktjob i.e. Junji, Ju-ken etc. (large doses of Miyavi X O.C. keep sneaking in dunno why…). JROCK. Chachamaru. Camui Gackt.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru"_

_(You are a sincere moralist, Running a pretty finger over me)_

"Oh shut up" Gackt muttered to his cell phone. He was busy blowing up aliens on his computer.

" _Boku wa junsui na terrorist Kimi no omou ga mama ni Kakumei ga okiru"_

_(I am a pure terrorist, Just as you hoped, A revolution is happening)_

Gackt sighed…how he hated that song! He was so sick of it. Actually, that was exactly why he used it as his ring tone, so that he would answer the phone quickly to cut off the sound of his own voice. He reluctantly abandoned his joystick and grabbed his cell.

"Mushi –mushi?"

"Gackt-san? Its me, You", came You-san's voice from the other end.

"You darling! And how are you, my sweety-cutie honey-pie?" said Gackt silkily into the phone.

"Listen Gackt I have to tell you something important" said You, ignoring Gackt's over-friendly tone – he was used to random fits of yaoiness from him. "Today in the morning, when I was crossing this road…guess what? This huge group of girls wolf-whistled at me!" You chuckled at the memory.

"They must have mistaken you for me." Said Gackt serenely.

"Yeah well, but the thing is, I was in the middle of the road when they whistled so I turned and so I didn't see this car heading straight for me from the other side so…"

"NOOO! YOU'RE DEAD! Oh my poor You-chan is dead! Oh Jesus, why…"

"I'm not dead, you dope" You's voice crackled with exasperation.

"You're not dead?"

"Nope."

"Sure?"

"Quite sure."

"Well that's a relief then. I thought you were sending a message from 'beyond'. Coz, you know, I can hear dead people (and see them too). For further details, read 'Jihaku'."

"I _have_ read Jihaku." You giggled. "It's a big, fat pack of lies – except for the bit where you described how you thought I was the greatest guitarist you'd ever met…"

"IT'S NOT!" Gackt gasped in horror. "IT. IS. NOT…FAT! Nothing about me is fat! I do 4000 stomach crunches, 6000 sit ups, 8000 pull-ups, yoga, karate, jujutsu, tae-kwando, judo, kung fu and tap dancing every single day so that I'll _never_ get fat!"

"Yes, yes Gakkun, I know" crooned you-san soothingly. He had forgotten how touchy Gackt could be about that particular 'F-word'. "You have the most perfect body and you are the most desirable person after Helen of Troy to have graced this planet of ours. Now, please darling, could you just let me get to the point?"

Gackt relapsed into a sulky silence.

"The thing is, the accident left me with a couple of broken bones and a nasty twisted ankle. It's nothing serious but I'm gonna be bed ridden for a couple of months at least. I'm sorry Gakkun, but you'll just have to replace me with someone else for the time being, ok? Gackt? Hello? Gackt are you there? Darling, talk to me…sigh…I guess he's fainted with shock…"

* * *

Author's note –

1. This chapter is kinda short…more like a prologue. The rest of the chapters will be decent sized, I promise!

2.'Jihaku' means 'confessions'. It is Gackt's autobiography. In the first few chapters, he recounts how, after an NDE (near death experience) he could hear the undead and how he still has trouble sleeping coz he can hear spirits at night and loads of other crackpot stuff like that! Hehe…no… It is actually a pretty interesting read, and the bit about how he met You-san and was totally awe struck by him is _adorable_. Go read it if you haven't… English translation available on loads of Gackt fan websites like 'Cool like plastic' or 'Eien no yume'.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE GACKTJOB GIRL**

I wrote the part about Miyavi X Original Character early last month, before I knew anything about his marriage to Melody. When I heard he'd got married, I was devastated, not for him (I wish him all the happiness in the world) but because I felt this fanfic had just died a swift and tragic death! But my friend (mischiefmaker123) told me not to be a bloody idiot and carry on with it, and just let the part about Miyavi X O.C. be just as I had thought of it originally. So that's what I've done.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Getting out of his smart black Limo, Gackt straightened his sunglasses, unnecessarily smoothed his already smooth black suit, and gloomily dragged his feet towards the elegantly decked hall where the wedding reception was being held. At that moment, even the knowledge that he was easily hotter and better-dressed than every other human being present in that place (including the bride) did not cheer him up. Gackt was fervently wishing he could be somewhere, anywhere else other than that particular wedding reception. It was mainly because of his rather unpleasant history with the bride of the day, Moira (Gackt hated all weddings because he always had unpleasant memories of the brides. And the brides' maids too, sometimes.). Six months back, Gackt who had been dating Moira, had conveniently decided to forget about her existence when he wanted to dump her. She had stalked him quite relentlessly till You-san, taking pity on her, had told her firmly that as far as Gackt was concerned, it was over. Moira had then defiantly gone and got engaged to some guy… and sent Gackt an invite for the wedding. (author's note: yay go Moira!)

The thought of You-san pulled Gackt a bit out of his gloom, because it reminded him of his purpose for coming there. Moira had somehow heard about You's accident and had told Gackt that she would find a replacement (she had frostily added that it was not to help him, but to help her own friend that she was doing this). She assured Gackt that her 'friend' was both a good guitarist and a violinist.

"Gackt-san, what a pleasure you could make it." Moira said coldly, as Gackt walked up to her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Moira. Congratulations." Said Gackt, remarkably graciously.

"Thanks. Meet my friend, Lily. She's the one I told you about. Good violinist, excellent guitarist. She's free now days, so she won't mind filling in temporarily, right Lily?" she turned to the pretty girl beside her. The girl smiled shyly and a bit nervously at Gackt. "You'll hear her play tonight, with the wedding orchestra. You can see if she's good enough or not. I'm sure you'll like her."

'Excellent! Well, I'll see what to do after I hear you ok?" Gackt smiled smoothly and shook hands with her. And then, "Lily-san, would you excuse us for a minute?" he said drawing Moira away. "Yeah, go and …mingle", said Moira, waving vaguely towards the crowded room.

As soon as Gackt got Moira alone he literally spat out in irritation. "I should have known, Moira! A _girl_? That too someone who plays in a _wedding orchestra_? What the hell do you take Gacktjob to be, a bunch of amateurs?"

"Oh don't be so bloody prejudiced, damn it! So what if she plays in a wedding orchestra? I know Gacktjob are not amateurs, I've heard them haven't I? Much as I hate you as a person Gackt, I know the standard of your music is very high, and I can assure you that she won't let you down. Look, I don't know her too well, but I do know that she needs the money badly, so stop acting like the sexist b****** you usually are and give her a chance. So what if she's a girl?" here, Moira's voice became silkily nasty, "ooh Gackt-san, are you worried that it would be _blasphemous_? To, like, allow a _girl_ to enter Gacktjob, that great _hallowed temple of male bonding_?" she said in a simpering voice.

"Shut up." Said Gackt shortly and turned away from her. Even though he felt like strangling Moira at that moment, he was forced to admit to the logic, and the justice of her argument. It would be stupid and, yes, prejudiced, to let a good musician slip though his hands for the reasons he had stated. He decided to wait till he heard her play.

Meanwhile, Lily was getting very bored. She did not know anyone other than Moira at the wedding, and did not have the courage to go and start a conversation with anyone. The hall was filled with the powerful and rich folks of Japan, and Lily felt terribly out of place there. She was, like Moira had said, a rather poverty stricken, struggling musician in dire need of money. She wondered idly where Gackt had disappeared. Not that she would ever think of having a casual conversation with him. Even though Lily had been primarily brought up on classical music, she did know who the biggest names in the jrock/pop business were and Gackt was definitely somewhere at the top. She had been introduced to jrock by her younger sister too who was better informed about it all, and she couldn't wait to get home and tell her all about Gackt. _And Miyavi,_ thought Lily, looking around expectantly. She had heard that Moira had actually convinced Miyavi to come there though she caught no sign of him.

For a long time, she stood around wondering what to do. Then she decided to go exploring. The building was huge, like a medieval castle. _Must have some secret passages and stuff,_ she thought and set off on her own.

She climbed and climbed a spiral staircase till she realized that she had reached the terrace of the building. She came out and breathed in the fresh cold air – this was so much better than the crowded room downstairs. She looked around…and a figure caught her eye at the other end of the long terrace. He (_or was it a she? It's a he,_ Lily decided, _the clothes look like a man's_) was lounging back easily on the only seat of the terrace, looking out into the horizon, lost in his own thoughts.

He turned as he heard her approaching and smiled. She saw a slim long face, a sharp nose and the most extraordinarily warm wonderful smile she had ever seen. When he smiled, she immediately stopped feeling lonely or depressed. He had the kind of smile that reached his eyes, which twinkled familiarly at her, as if they both were great friends already, instead of strangers who had just barely caught sight of each other.

But the most beautiful thing about him was … _his hair!_ Lily thought, sighing. It was golden and braided neatly in an intricate French plait, with wayward little wisps falling on his forehead. Lily could fantasise herself undoing each knot and then running her fingers through the whole length… "Ahem" she coughed, trying to banish the feeling of intense embarrassment that seemed to be overwhelming her. "kinda hot isn't it" she said, fanning herself, then stopped suddenly when she realized that she was probably feeling so because of the rather…intense fantasies that her mind was indulging in a moment ago.

If the man had noticed, he said nothing. Instead he moved over to make space for her. "Yes I know, it's rather crowded and stuffy downstairs at the wedding, isn't it? That's why I came up here…" he fell silent.

"So, umm, you're here for Moira's wedding huh?" she asked. _You dope!_ _Obviously he's here for the wedding, why else would he be here? Now he'll know how wonderfully intelligent you are, _she thought, mentally smacking her head.

But again he answered naturally, smiling and nodding his head, "yes. I don't really know her too well, but _he_ insisted that we all come" his grin grew wider. "He said he needed to feel…_protected_", he started laughing at this point. Lily wondered what the joke was but felt it would be impolite to ask. Who was he talking about? Oh god, was he also a famous person whom she was supposed to know all about? She looked at him closely. Yes, he did seem vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place him.

"I've come to this place many times before for different parties and stuff, and I always like coming up here, especially at this time of the day."

"Why?" she asked.

He wordlessly pointed to the horizon. Lily had barely glanced at it because she had been so busy staring at him. Now she turned, and gasped. The sun was melting into a pool of gold in the horizon, its rays ricocheting off the floor of the terrace, making it burn and sparkle, so that it seemed like they were sitting in a river of solid fire. It was spectacular…

So they sat in a companionable silence, watching the sun set.

Then, when it was dark, he turned towards her and said softly – "we should get going. The others will wonder where we are and Miyavi's performance is about to start, I think". He glanced at his watch. "Miyavi's performing? _Here_? This I've got to see!" she hurried after him. In a little while, it would be time for her to play too. Her stomach flipped every time she thought of that because she knew that she wouldn't just be playing, she'll be giving an important audition for joining Gackt's support band…what was it called? Damn it she couldn't remember…Gacktsomething…

In the hall, they both sat down together, as a group of musicians tuned their instruments on a small platform in the middle of the room. Then, popping out of nowhere, Miyavi sauntered on to the middle of the stage. To thunderous applause, he struck a pose in front of the mic, and with a mischievous smile, whispered, "_Happy wedding_…"

"Oh my god _Kekkonshiki no Uta_!" Lily gasped and then giggled. 'That is so _not_ appropriate for a wedding! But I guess Miyavi can get away with anything, he's such an incredible singer and the best guitarist ever! When I hear him on the guitar, I really feel like I'm in love with the instrument...don't you feel the same?"

"Sure. He is very _very_ gifted." He said, smiling. But again there was something about him…she couldn't quite place…_who is he? God, I am seriously a total loser_ she thought rather unnecessarily.

When the song came to an end, and the musicians gathered their instruments, Lily felt her heart sink to the bottom of her heels. _This is it. _"I have to play with the orchestra." She could barely whisper. He seemed to sense her nervousness. "It's ok, you'll be great. I'll be right here, waiting. Good luck!" his smile managed to cheer her up again, as she walked more confidently towards the platform. She tried to locate Gackt from the corner of her eye but couldn't see Gackt anywhere. _Oh well_, she thought. _I'll just look at _him_ and feel happy, hehe… _

Hours later when she finished, she found him seated in the exact same place, with an empty seat next to him, holding two glasses of champagne. She ran over to him and took a glass. She felt exhilarated, glad that she could finally sit back and relax.

The crowd was slowly thinning, as people left to go home. Again, she savored the silence between them, when suddenly a slim form wrapped in a pink and black kimono appeared out of nowhere and threw itself on him. "Cha-san! Long time no see!"

Chacha laughed. "Debbie, you're _very _drunk!" he disentangled himself from her. Debbie turned her attention to Lily. "Ooh Cha-san, were you flirting?! So sorry for the interruption." She did not sound sorry at all. "Hello darling, I'm Debbie." She held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Lily." _Cha? What a peculiar name! Why can't I still place him? It's VERY familiar…_ She thought. "And don't worry, Cha is my best buddy, I won't try to steal him from you! Anyway, I'm already married..." Debbie made a face.

"To Miyavi." Chacha added. They looked around and there he was.

Miyavi was curled up in a tiny chair in the corner of the room, fast asleep. In spite of his smart tuxedo and 6-foot tall frame, he managed to look remarkably like a three year old baby boy, exhausted after a day of mischief.

"How does he manage to be so comfortable in such a cramped space?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Its because he's a hobo," Debbie's voice was icy, "even with his iphone and imac and mansion, he's a hobo at heart…" Lily was shocked at her. She didn't quite know if she liked her, but unfortunately for her, the drunken Debbie had apparently taken a liking to her, because she immediately linked arms with her. Lily turned to Chacha for help but he seemed distracted. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment" he said, and left.

"Come let's go outside and get some fresh air" Debbie dragged Lily out to the garden. As they strolled around, Lily looked at Debbie curiously. Did this woman really intend to insult her husband like that? "Tell me about yourself and Miyavi…as in, how the two of you met and stuff like that…"

"Well, it was basically the fault of the University of California…" Debbie began.

"Eh?" this was unexpected.

Debbie smiled at Lily's surprise. "I'm a professor of English literature. The University of California had invited me for a seminar. They had also, rather foolishly, sent me a first class ticket…"

Sensing a good story, Lily settled down at the far end of the garden. Debbie continued, "I changed planes at London. He was in the seat next to me, wearing, I still remember, these weird boho-chic clothes – loose flowery dungarees and whatnot, with his head half shaved and half dreadlocked. He was absolutely the most bizarre person I had ever seen. And yet, it was not his clothes or tattoos or even his piercings that caught my eye – it was the avid way in which he kept, _kept_ staring at me.

When he caught me staring back, he grinned and asked, "What are you?" the question offended me. Is this weirdo a racist or something? What did that question mean, anyway? "A professor." I answered shortly. "What of?" he promptly asked. "English literature." I replied, with my nose in the air.

The effect of my answer was startling. He seemed to have been tickled no end, because he rolled about his seat, merrily laughing. "Excuse me, but what is so funny?" I snapped at him.

"Gomen, gomen…" he said, "it's just that, my English sucks, but I don't care!"

"Eh? Ok…' _a strange man_, I said to myself. _Better_ _stay away from him_. I turned away.

He apparently didn't notice the snub. "I'm going to California." He stated.

"Yes I know. This plane is going to California." _Seriously, what was wrong with this guy?_

Again he ignored my little snub. "See, with California, I will finally go international." He pronounced the last word carefully, with a smug smile on his face.

"You're gong international? Without knowing English? That must be hard…"

"Not too hard." He giggled. "See, I don't learn English, but the world will learn Japanese to understand _me_."

I was completely taken aback at this- what arrogance! I threw his own first question back at him, "so, what are you, then? Why will everyone learn the most difficult language in the world to understand you?"

At this, Miyavi gave a sweet smile and pulled out his guitar from the case next to him. Then, he began to sing…

Debbie felt silent at this point as she re-lived that magical moment.

"What? What did he sing?" Lily was falling out of her seat with excitement. Debbie looked at her, her eyes shining, and replied – "_Bokuwa shitteru_…"

"Wow! That's an amazing song! So _that_ did it huh? Did you totally fall for him?"

"_Fall_? My dear Lily, I was destroyed! Crushed! Annihilated! In short – I went mad. I had to follow him to 3 live concerts all over the US and always book the front seat (my savings were getting demolished in the process) before that thick-headed idiot recognized me as the 'English expert from the plane'…yeah, that's what he called me.

"And then?" Lily asked.

But at this moment, the person in question suddenly bounced up to them. "Deb, my love! See, I am no longer asleep! Dakishimete!"

"Yeah I noticed." Debbie managed to say before Miyavi engulfed her into a bone crushing hug.

"I am awake and energized! We will now go and do many fun things in the bedroom…"

Debbie extricated herself with difficulty from his embrace. Her face was as red as the setting sun. "And how many times have I told you not to talk like that in front of company?" she gestured towards Lily, who thought she'd crack a rib trying not to laugh.

"There is nothing wrong in declaring your love for your beloved!" Miyavi said solemnly, and then suddenly decided to become all dramatic. He took a step back and threw his arms out in a sweeping motion, "I will shout out from treetops…"

"Rooftops, my love" Debbie corrected him dryly. "Though I think 'treetops' suits my darling more."

"…I will shout out from tree tops _and_ rooftops", said Miyavi obligingly, "about my love for you!"

"Yeah yeah, come along Romeo; let's see how much of that is true." Debbie pulled at his arm and waved a 'bye' at Lily.

_What a pair_! Thought Lily as she saw Debbie walking off, followed by a gleeful Miyavi. _Totally nuts yet strangely suitable for each other._

Now that she was alone, her thoughts turned to _him_ again. She rushed back inside, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

She found that very few people were left, and _he_ was not waiting for her. However, Moira _was_ waiting for her, and she was very angry.

"Where the hell were you?!" she glared at her. Lily was brought back to earth with a crash…she had actually forgotten all about her real reason for coming to the wedding in all the excitement. "Sorry Moira. Where's Gackt-san?" she squeaked in fright.

"Gackt's left, of course! With his entire bunch of friends. You seriously did not expect him, of all the people in the world, to wait for you?! You're selected, by the way. Be there at his studio at 8:30 a.m. sharp tomorrow, alright? He'll discuss your contract then. Here's his card. And a note from him." Moira handed them to her and suddenly smiled. "Congrats!"

"Thanks!" Lily was very happy. But mixed with the happiness was a bit…no a whole lot of disappointment. _He left. I didn't even get to know his name. 'Cha-san'...I'm sure that's not a real name. How in the world will I find him now? _

* * *

Author's note –

1. "My English sucks, but I don't care!" is something Miyavi actually said in a concert in Anaheim, California ….you have to hear him say it to know how completely adorable it was! He went on to say – "its all about the feelings and emotions I deliver to you guys. Last time I told you, let's break the barriers of language, race and gender" God, he was good! He went on to sing '_sakihokoru hana no you ni'_. It's available on youtube.

2. The whole 'the world will learn Japanese for me' thing is something I feel not just Miyavi but all jrockers are doing. Through their immensely popular music, they are spreading Japanese culture and the Japanese language itself all over the world so that today, even though I do not know Japanese precisely, I can easily catch certain words (like lol! Ai shitteru and itoshi hito and dakishimete and itsumademo - basically staple words in romantic songs hehe!) and recognize when Japanese is being spoken and differentiate it from Chinese or Korean or stuff. I also hope to join classes to actually learn the language properly, soon. And i know, there are a lot of people like me out there!

3. About Miyavi behaving like a hobo (the word means 'homeless person / vagabond', by the way). When he was 17, Miyavi went to Tokyo to chase his dream of becoming a rockstar - there he lived on the street for a while when his original housing plan fell through. Later, he was picked up by Sakito (Due le Quartz) and then he slept over at Sakito's and other Due le Quartz members' houses. When Miyavi finally went solo and became famous and was signed on by PSCompany, he actually spent some days sleeping on the couch in the PS COmpany's president's home! (info from ).


End file.
